scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Random-storykeeper
Welcome Hi, welcome to Scribblenauts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Valve page. See for information on how to edit wiki pages. If you need help with anything, click [[User talk:Maxwell the scribblenaut|'here']] and ask a question. :P I see thou has thy a copy of Scribblenauts. Doth thou not? — CandD (talk) 20:07, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I copyed my sig to here too! Help wanted After the recent chat that you joined that I was in you had said that you didn't own a copie of Scribblenauts and didn't know what it is. But no worries The Militia ALWAYS finds a use for EVERYONE. If you'de like to (since I've noticed you can code {It's a dream come true! ☺}) you can edit the Templates that are on this wiki and be a helper. Sure I'm not an Admin, but who else has recently gotten on that has as many edits and seems "Large and Incharge" other than me? Here are some templates that you might consider touching up, I made them Myself! as you can tell, thats about as complex as I can get: #Template:Incomplete #Template:Inactive User You have COMPLETE permission by me to edit these freely by me. If I find more, I'll let you know. Need more edits? Than just mark images with the incomplete template or use this: Of course since you don't have the game that may not be a good idea. Ironic though isn't it! Me finally being the overloard Master mentor and you being the slave-worker student! Ignore the whole talk to Maxwell thing, it's a scam. He hasn't editted for a LONG time. Welcome aboard If you're willing to help out the wiki, then by all means, help out as best as you can. I'm one of the admins here, by the way, and according to that list of yours, I'm the top editor. Reversinator 16:33, May 26, 2012 (UTC) I think there may be another project that invovles coding. I told Joshduman that I'de see if you could help, because I tried to make the template alot better like it is on Nitrome wiki, but I have no idea whatsoever on how to do that. I'll wait until he responds to the comment on his blog before I'll tell you to fix it. On this wiki you have to type the titles and info in any infobox there is, so I think it would make editting less of a hassle. — CandD (talk) 16:14, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I believe I successfully adopted a template for Super Scribblenauts! Thanks for helping me! Although the color is broken, it looks better without any! But, Just incase for next time, How do you add a category to a template? As in the link leading to the template. — CandD (talk) 22:46, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Other Infobox Hey, it's me, Joshduman, one of the admins here. I saw you Test infobox and the message about it on Cand's page. I Like it, but I have two question's. If we would change the Infobox template, would that change the pages as well? I mean, instead of Synonyms:Akio Some of the pages have Row 3 info:Akio So, would we have to change those pages? I did like the change so if a picture was missing the infobox adds the please add a picture thing. Feel free to add that in. In case you didn't see it, this is my modified infobox. Joshduman 12:26, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I do like the idea of having seprate infoboxes for types of objects. Don't bother yourself with changing the colors, I can do that. The infobox looks great :) Teh boxes I saw the boxes and how you put them on the pages, and they looked good, but what I want you to realize is Infobox IS our object template. Anything that wants the original Infobox uses ExtraInfobox. Adjective use AdjectiveInfobox and levels use LevelInfobox. We have it set up that way because when we first started adding the templates to the pages, Infobox was there and it was our only way we knew to set them up. When I looked into improving it about a year later, I realized that if we would make the ObjectInfobox we would have to fix hundred's of pages, So I moved the normal Infobox to ExtraInfobox and changed Infobox. If you see our Infobox, it has the same info and setup, except mine adds pages to the catergories objects and words, and we won't have to fix hundred's of pages. It looked good though, so keep up the good work. If you still want to make navboxes, feel free. I can gaurantee you we will use those. -Joshduman 14:45, June 15, 2012 (UTC) PS Could you add the Add picture thing (When there is no pic) on the normal Infobox? I really like that, but I can't figure out how to make it work. Sorry, I was in a rush when writing that so it didn't come out very clearly. The main point was, objects have a template, and it is rather easy to use. If you click "Add other templates" on the right, and then click infobox, you'll see it's a nearly completely fill out box. Not all pages are set up that way, since the template was newly fixed to be made easier. That may be why the Akio page seemed to be harder to fill out, while some of the newer pages are simpler. -Joshduman 00:13, June 18, 2012 (UTC) RE:*from a random friend* *drops letter* Hey rsk! Yea... I know I sorta left there for a greener pasture. It all started to go downhill when NOBODY stated that the wiki should be more like an "encyclopedia." It also really let me down when he changed the wiki editing style to UK. I still come around and look, but that's about it, Nitrome just isn't as interesting as much as it used to be... — CandD (talk) 20:29, September 2, 2013 (UTC) ~neat! I might try and resume check-ins, but this wiki could use my assist, as well as the Minecraft wiki. We'll see though, I've been returning to old wikis and working a bit, but at a slow pace. Btw, hope the driving goes fine, I know mine is ;) — CandD (talk) 23:54, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Stubs Sorry about the random reverts. Anyways, we don't use the stub template on this wiki, it leaves too much to interpretation. If the article doesn't have an image, then we use the { { Imageneeded } } template, and if it doesn't have the proper template, use the { { Incomplete } } template. It's more aesthetically pleasing and more noticeable, and what we've been using for about a year now. Thanks! User:Psychicken17 (talk) 19:06, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Spotlight? WOW! I don't recall putting a request myself, but I remember pleading with another admin to before I was promoted. Thanks for notifying! Until then I don't believe that we've ever been featured on Wikia's spotlight, although I do believe I saw Nitrome once. — CandD (talk) 23:15, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Around Wikia The reason you saw links to our wiki was because of Spotlight. Spotlight is a program where Wikia seeks out and promotes well-grown wikis with high WAM scores. WAM scores are determined by traffic, growth, and edits on your wiki (you can see them all here). Scribblenauts is in the 500s, peaked at 123 during the summer where Toastmonster edited nonstop. It's possible to apply a wiki yourself for spotlight, but the 500s is high enough that Wikia may hand-pick and promote a wiki, that's probably what happened to us. Hope that clears things up! User:Psychicken17 (talk) 01:15, September 19, 2013 (UTC) : I'm not really sure how that Bring our Game thing or whatever works, can't help ya there. : — CandD (talk) 22:12, September 19, 2013 (UTC)